


A Tail Resting In The Clouds

by GothMoth



Series: May's Phantastical Callings [13]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Let Danny Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Just let him sleep and sleep well he does.





	A Tail Resting In The Clouds

Maddie sticks her head in the doorway, smiling softly at her, always too tired, son; sleeping with his mouth hanging open. Walking up quietly as to not wake him, ruffling his hair gently before going to pull the blankets over him. Pausing as something catches her eyes, Danny’s got a tail, a ghostly tail, instead of legs.

Gaping, slack-jawed, as she watches the tip flick lazily. Before slowly inching her hand over and placing it around where his knees should be, surprised it’s solid and definitely not her imagination. Pulling her hand back and mouthing, “how”, before poking at the tail tip. She’d find it funny that doing so causes the whole tail to wiggle a bunch as Danny snuggles his face into the pillow further, if this wasn’t utterly impossible. 

Taking a step back she shakes her head as all the times their devices malfunctioned around Danny, or registered him as an ectoplasmic entity, filter behind her eyes. 

At first feeling a little horrified and mild disbelief, but then confusion as she also remembers him walking through ghost shields, wearing the Spector deflector with no issues, and how really only half their detectors actually did pick up on him. 

Maddie’s lingering horror is further squashed as Danny hugs the pillow and smiles warmly, her eyes flicking back over to the tail which coils around his waist and waves slightly; like a content cat. She rarely sees him looking so utterly relaxed and comfy like this. Even the tail had a relaxed quality to it, she’d never really seen a ghostly tail that wasn’t erratically wiggling or vibrating. 

Stepping back up, feeling mostly just confused now but also happy that Danny’s clearly content and comfortable. Eyeing the tail, it’s hard for her not to laugh now, seeing that it’s patterned just like his pyjamas pants; grey knitting with neon green ghosts and UFOs. Kind of hard to find that scary and she knows her son would probably make some joke about a ghostly tail being covered in silly looking cartoon ghosts. 

Throwing caution to the wind, because really, this is her son, not some ghost. Though she’s not sure how he’s somehow ghostly but not ghostly, as she takes off her gloves and touches the tail again. Actually having to restrain herself from laughing as it feels like his pyjamas as well, with the texture of thick knitting and not even slightly like ectoplasm or ghost “skin”. Which on one hand was confusing, but on the other is was comforting. Couple that with the lack of a glow, it was actually not all that ghostly. Sure, it was still clearly a ghostly tail, what else could it possibly be? But it behaved, looked and likely felt nothing like one, though she couldn’t exactly be sure about that last one, since she’s never actually touched a ghosts ghostly tail before. 

Lifting the end of it up like one would a snake, with her pointer finger; watching as it curls around her palm loosely. Before she gets faintly startled out of her wonder as Danny twitches and the tail squeezes a bit. Blinking at it, a bit startled at how strong it clearly is. But considering how muscular her sons’ become, she can’t say she’s too surprised. 

Barely containing a snort as Danny sleepily mutters, “and I’ll have pancakes”, into the pillow. But his words also remind her that ghosts don’t eat, couple that with how mundane of a dream this seems, and this all becomes so much more normal.

Running her thumb over the tail, still taking in the knitted texture before stopping and gaping at Danny again; at the sound of him vibrating, purring, faintly. She glances from the tail, the end of which is still cupped around her palm, to Danny as he now looks, apparently, displeased at her stopping. So she shuffles and tentatively pets down the length of the lower half of his tail with her other hand, resulting in the slightly displeased look going away and the purring sound returning. 

She’s got no idea what to do with this information, humans certainly don’t purr but why would that be a ghostly thing? Shaking her head as she decides to just be happy that he’s clearly very relaxed and comfortable right now. Letting his tail slip out from her hands and watching the end curl underneath his chest. Blinking a bit as she remembers the reason she even walked over to him tonight.

Standing up quietly, she grabs the blanket bunched up at the foot of his bed and actually pulls it to lay on top of him this time. Functionally hiding and covering up the impossible ghostly tail. But she can’t help but peek underneath to confirm it’s still very much there. 

Turning her head to the doorway and back to Danny before walking out of the room and down to the kitchen. Flicking on one of the quiet scanners as she sits down at the table, sure enough, it picks up on Danny upstairs, like always. Muttering at the device, “why? And more importantly, is it safe? For him?”. Sighing at the device that is of course not going to respond, before glancing around the room. Tilting her head and getting up as she spots the SpookSense, picking it up gingerly as she tilts her head towards the stairs. 

Poking her head back in his room before shuffling over to him. Gently touching the scanner to him, and patting his tail soothingly as she scans him. Knowing full well that it’s a little uncomfortable.

But seeing that it doesn’t show him as having a stronger ectofield than before, reassures her that he’s not changing or becoming more ghostly somehow. 

Officially feeling pacified and comforted that his condition, or whatever this was, wasn’t getting worse, she elects to let him sleep. Kissing him on the head before heading to bed herself. 

Maddie can’t help but glance down at his legs to make sure he does indeed have them, as he comes down for cereal in the morning. She also can’t help but wonder if he woke up with the tail, because if so, he must clearly have already known he could change to a ghostly tail. Or was it just something he did unconsciously in his sleep, that changed back as he woke up? But she’ll take comfort and satisfaction in just knowing he’s clearly well rested and content. “Well you look like you had a good sleep, sweetie”. 

Danny smiles warmly at her as he responds, “yeah, you were right. I really did need that new mattress”. Maddie only returns his warm smile with one of her own, over the rim of her coffee cup in response. 

**End.**


End file.
